The invention relates to a method for the registration and evaluation of dental findings as well as to an apparatus for the implementation of the method.
In order to control the mouth hygiene during a systematic periodontal treatment a repeated exact registration of dental findings of possibly existing dental film (plaque) is absolutely essential. To achieve this, a visual determination and a manually drawn-up registration of the plaque findings, as practised up to now, no longer satisfy the requirements for a consistent periodontal treatment moreover, the diagnosis practised so far is comparatively inefficient and time-consuming, and a possible record of the findings does not comprise the desirable informative effect, especially not for the patient, and offers only little motivating incentive for further dental care.